Self Pity
by MiaMoyes
Summary: A/U this is an example on how a moment of self pity can change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Self Pity**

**By D.H. Lawrence**

I never saw a wild thing

sorry for itself.

A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough

without ever having felt sorry for itself.

After 25 years my life is changing, again. Obviously my life has had gone through some adjustment periods in the last 25 years but nothing that has affected me like this change has. I sit in my apartment on the 7th floor of my own building that houses my own security company. And why yes this all seems to be a lot in ones life, these things were always part my life's plan so they were just adjustments.

Now you could wonder how at the age of 18 I knew that I wanted all of this. It all unfolded when I was given the option to either go to jail or go into the Army. Through boot camp, then infantry training I realized this was the purpose in my life. I am made to do this job, not just my body but also my mind. I can strategize an enemy's movements so that I can utilize their movements to do the job, whatever job is necessary, with the minimal effort. My body moves with all the training they have given me in combination with the years on the street.

Once I have started to excel in the Army I have been given the opportunity to join the Special Forces, first I start in the Rangers. That is where I have earned my moniker Ranger, due to the all of the other training I've learned in all the branches. I've trained with Rangers, Seals, PJs and Recon. Once I have learned everything the United States military was going to teach me, they in their infinite wisdom decided to put me in charge of my own squad in the black ops. That old saying 'if I tell you then I'll have to kill you' has transformed my life. And has led me down the path that leaves me where I am now. A Black Ops Mercenary that is being put out to pasture, they are no longer want me in the capacity that I have been fulfilling. Of course they want to utilize my business Rangeman, but they don't want 'ME' anymore.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich. The poem is by D.H. Lawerence if it seems similar it is the poem from the movie GI Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Self Pity**

**By D.H. Lawrence**

I never saw a wild thing

sorry for itself.

A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough

without ever having felt sorry for itself.

Really, I'm 30 years old and unemployed. One would thing that this is nothing new in my life. My LIFE, it hasn't happened in the typical New Jersey 'Burg life. I was born in Chambersburg, New Jersey, 'Burg for short. My father is Italian and my mother is Hungarian. I have an older "PERFECT" sister; she's married with two children living the ideal life in California.

Me I am divorced with no prospect or a want of a prospect, which to my mother means that I should be living with 20 cats and talking to myself. I can't stand cats which is why I have my darling hamster Rex and instead of talking to myself I have him for deep intellectual conversations.

I do however have not only a high school diploma I even have a bachelors degree in business. I however wasn't a scholastic genius; I was a straight C student all through out school. After college my mother thought it was time I settled down, so I being the good Catholic 'Burg girl did I married a Dick. Seriously his name is Dickie Orr, nope not Richard, Dickie and boy did he live up to his name. Couldn't keep his namesake to his self, I found him doing the uglies with Joyce Barnhart on our dinning room table. Trust me walking in on that was nothing but UGLY!

So after a very loud and public divorce I got a job selling lingerie. Sounds sexy and glamorous doesn't it, nope these were granny panties that you wear when you have your period or having a fat day. But I was proud that I was digging myself out of the financial FU I got from my 6 month marriage. I got left with not only my student loans but part of his too. Shyster lawyer that the Dick was had me sign a pre-nup that I really didn't pay attention to because my own dear mother told me that it wouldn't matter.

I finally paid my portion of his loans off and was working on my own when I thought I could afford a cute little Mazda Miata, Cherry Red of course. When after two months later the Feds closed down the company for an undisclosed reason, rumor has it they were laundering more than the granny panties.

So during a fun filled dinner at my parents because I have no food in my apartment. In between my mothers nagging and her running into the kitchen for necessities, aka tippling, my Dad let me know that my cousin Vinnie has a position open at his bail bonds office.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich. The poem is by D.H. Lawerence if it seems similar it is the poem from the movie GI Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranger POV

I spent the night lost in thought as I reviewed the new "revised" contract that my handler sent over to me. Hell it wasn't lost in thought, I was feeling sorry for myself. I wasn't raised that way and I haven't been trained that way either. I just need a new direction and new change, something to focus on my time and attention on.

I started in the civilian sector as a Bond Enforcement Agent, aka bounty hunter. It started as just me, then when the money starts flowing in from the Black Ops work I did I needed to funnel it somehow so I started Rangeman. It is a security company that offers both business and personal security protection. The first office was open in Miami; I currently have additional offices in Atlanta, Boston and Trenton. I just opened the Trenton office in the last year so it requires more of my attention.

When I started this office I got into contact with a few Bond Agencies in the area. The one that I enjoy going to is the Plum Bond Agency, mainly due to the colorful people they bond out of jail. They truly keep my skills up to date; the skips always have interesting cases. I think this is due to the owner Vinnie Plum. Interesting is one way to describe him, I have heard on the street about his odd obsession with farm animals, I'm not talking in a 'their cute and cuddly' kind of way. His office manager is a hard core Jersey girl by the name of Connie Rosolli, she's got "THE family' connection and a Betty Boop look but with a very hairy lip distraction. Once I decided I need a distraction of my own I decided to see if they have any new files for me.

I walk into the office and notice that Connie is in a conversation with a woman I've never seen before. I can't tell much about this other woman because her back is to me; they both seem clueless that I am there. Usually 'clients' don't come into the office, they usually are met at the courthouse and/or the police station. I keep back and listen in to their conversation.

"_Yea I was at dinner and my Daddy mentioned there might be a position open here." The brunette said._

"_I'm sorry Steph, he just filled that about an hour ago, and it was for a file clerk." Connie replied._

_Steph that must be the brunette's name, she just let out a rejected sigh "That's ok Connie; keep an ear out if you hear of any positions will ya?"_

"_Yea, but why don't you talk to Vinnie, you know family perks should get you something. Have you ever thought of bounty hunting?"_

_This little girl let out the loudest laugh I've ever heard. "Like that weasel would recognize family in need even it bit him in his diseased ass. Seriously you were with me in gym class in high school, coordinate I am not. I would guess that job would require some sort athletic ability. I've got none. I appreciate the idea though. Thanks for all your help Connie, give me a call oh wait my phone is broken. I'll stop by later in the week and see if you hear of anything." _

She turns around and I see a beautiful woman. She's about 5'8", maybe 120 lbs soaking wet. She has the most outrageous chocolate brown curly hair with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. "Hi" she says.

Connie sees me and starts to fan herself "Ranger, this is Stephanie Plum, Vinnie's cousin. Steph this is Ranger Mañoso he's a bounty hunter and he also owns Rangeman Securities."

"It's nice to meet you" she says as she extends her had for a handshake. I have another idea so I grab her hand and kiss the top of it. "Babe"

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

I have decided that I am going to pull Sentinel of My Heart with in the next month and re-write it. In the mean time I will continue to work on this story and post on it on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I will also work on my other story arc Insanity/Frenzy which I will post on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday until it is finished. I hope y'all enjoy both! I am sorry if I haven't responded to the reviews that have been written. I wanted to get some chapters under my belt on both these stories so that I can keep to my posting schedule through the holidays. I WILL respond to each review soon! Because of my gratitude to each of you that have taken the time to read, review, favorite and follow that I am trying to be more consistent on posting! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie POV

I get to my cousins office at a decent hour 10 a.m., hey I know my cousin he doesn't get up to early. Usually it's because he's spent the night ho-ing himself out to one kind of animal or another.

I park my car in front of the office and get out of the car to pull myself together in one of my no-nonsense suits. These old power suits I use to wear selling lingerie does nothing for the imagination which is exactly why I wear them. I never knew the buyers were sleazy old men who propositioned me for "a good time" left and right, one would wonder what they would do more if I wore clothes that flattered my figure.

I walk into the office and I see Connie Rosolli and old high school friend of mine. "Hey Connie, I didn't know you worked here."

"Stephanie Plum, how are you, it's been such a long time since I've seen you." She gets out of her seat and walks over to give me a hug.

"I'm alright, how about you?" I ask her in response.

"Same old, same old. Hey I heard about your divorce, rat bastard I've got a few connections want me to put out a few feelers for you?" She asks.

"Nah, that was years ago. Besides I think I've managed my own vengeance on the Dick" I laugh.

"Yea I heard about the bon fire out on front yard. Heard you chased them both around the front yard with a piece of the table while they both naked as a jay bird. Funniest damn thing I heard. You do have a wicked streak in you. I heard years ago about your pay back to Morelli."

Geez, she's just pulling out all my romantic highlights. I wonder if she's been trading notes with my mother. Joseph A Morelli, every time I have a weak regrettable moment in my past he seems to be tied to it. He had his way with me when I was 6 years old and he decided to play choo choo with me in his fathers' garage. His finger was the train and you can just guess which part of me was the tunnel. Then there was VERY forgettable Tasty Pastry incident when I was 17 years old. I somehow lost my virginity to him behind the éclair case. It didn't take much for my mother to hear about either of those moments, the later incident was spread by Morelli himself by a limerick he left in many of the bathroom stalls that same night right before he left for the navy.

I just chuckle "Yea him and my father's Buick didn't seem to get along."

She laughed along with me "I heard he came back from the Navy and you clipped him with the car and broke his leg."

"Eh, shouldn't have written that crap all over the 'Burg." I just shrug my shoulders."

"So what are you doing now? I heard about the lingerie job." She asked.

"Yea I was at dinner and my Dad mentioned there might be a position open here." I said

"I'm sorry Steph, he just filled that about an hour ago, and it was for a file clerk." Connie replied.

I just sighed "That's ok Connie; keep an ear out if you hear of any positions will ya?"

"Yea, but why don't you talk to Vinnie, you know family perks should get you something. Have you ever thought of bounty hunting?" She offered

Now talk about funniest damn things you've ever heard, I can't hold back the laughter. "Like that weasel would recognize family in need even it bit him in his diseased ass. Seriously you were with me in gym class in high school, coordinate I am not. I would guess that job would require some sort athletic ability. I've got none. I appreciate the idea though. Thanks for all your help Connie, give me a call oh wait my phone is broken. I'll stop by later in the week and see if you hear of anything."

I turn around and see the most incredible man I've ever seen. Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, chocolate eyes that can see into my soul and such kissable lips. But geez does this man have to have an Adonis body too that's covered in black clothes? "Hi" seems to be the only thing I can say.

Connie pips up with an introduction. "Ranger, this is Stephanie Plum, Vinnie's cousin. Stephanie this is Ranger Mañoso he's a bounty hunter and own Rangeman Securities."

Ranger, what kind of first name is Ranger? It's kind of dangerous, it fits him. He has that total BAMF look down, you know Bad Ass Mutha Fucker.

My 'Burg upbringing requires that I offer my hand and greet him politely "It's nice to meet you"

Holy SHIT he kissed my hand instead of shake it, this man IS dangerous. "Babe" he greets me back.

I suddenly hear a loud bang which makes me look away from his penetrating eyes to see what made that noise. I look out the office windows to see my car getting repo'd. I run out of the office yelling at the guy "HEY STOP"

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger POV

Her eyes, I can get lost in them. They have the most calming effect but the moment is suddenly disturbed by a loud band. I can't believe I have lost situational awareness. This woman has taken me out of my zone. I look out the window and see a red Miata being towed away. All of a sudden Stephanie runs out the office yelling at the tow truck "HEY STOP".

I follow her outside, "Is there a problem?" I ask her.

"Yea, that's my car. Fuck, its getting repo'd I didn't think he would follow me here. I thought for sure he would have gotten me while I was at my parents having dinner." She sighs and her shoulders slump. You can see the weight of the world on those shoulders.

"Maybe I can help" I offer. I never offer to help someone I barely met; maybe this is what I needed this morning. She certainly has already distracted me from being aware of my surrounding. I have to say it feels right in helping her, just one look and I want to know her, help her and protect her.

"Unless you want to see how brave you are and take me to my mother's house so that I can borrow my grandmother's car." She shrugged.

"Why does that require bravery?" I asked her genuinely intrigued by this woman.

"Oh 'cause my mother's house is in the 'Burg." She says as this is a no brainer reason.

"Sure, let me finish getting what I need from Connie first then I will take you where ever you want to go Babe." I guide her back into the office.

"Stephanie what in the hell is going on? I've gotten three phone calls already and you won't believe it one of them was your mother." Connie starts asking her as we walk back into the office.

Babe's shoulders slump even further down. "Yea I can see that happening. Don't worry about it Connie, if she calls back tell her I'm going to stop by the house later. Thanks"

I can tell Connie is looking for more information, so when she looks at me trying to fill in the blanks. I just raise my eye brow in response.

"You got a new file for you." After I sign for it she hands me the file. I start reading through it and I can tell that again Connie wanted to start gossiping. I am the only reason why she hasn't started talking to Stephanie.

I turn to see if Babe is ready to leave, and see her standing staring out of the window. I walk up to her and put my hand to her lower back. She looks up at me and I can see the toll the day has already had on her. I decided before that I wanted to know more about her, I can tell before I even got to her that she needs to unwind. So I decide to take her to a café I used as a sort of office before I found and updated my current building. The owners are so friendly that as soon as you walk in there you can't help but feel instantly at home. I haven't been in a while but I am sure they will remember me.

As I guide her out off the office, she yells back "See ya Connie, I'll check in with ya later this week."

I walk her to my Porsche Cayman S; she stops in mid step as I get her closer to the car. She gasps, "Is this your car? Geez it must pay to be a bounty hunter."

I actually laugh, I haven't laughed out loud in such a long time. "You could say that, come on I have one more stop to make before I can take you where ever you want to go."

"Sure, just twist a girls arm making her ride in hunk of metal." She chuckled. I get her into the passenger seat then make my way to the driver side.

I start the engine then look over at her. She rests her head on the back of the seat and closes her eyes at the same time. I can see the smile cross her pouty lips, I hear her moan after I maneuver the car into traffic and bit her bottom lip. I am mesmerized by her; I can't even get into my driving zone. It only takes a few minutes to pull up to the café. I park the car and come around to open her door. The whole drive she has had the same look of ecstasy on her face. I can only imagine how radiant she is in the throws of passion. I break her moment when I open the door and offer my hand to help her out. She looks up at me and lets out a satisfied look cross her face.

"Oh that is the best hunk of metal that I have ever ridden in, thank you." As soon as she puts her hand in mine I feel the pulse of electricity run between us.

I take a deep breath and help her out of the Porsche "Come," I tell her "I haven't been here in a while and I am sure I will be yelled at for being gone for so long."

We walk into the café and were warmly greeted.

"Mia Bella!" the owner wraps Babe into a hug.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Thank you Margaret for all your help! It's always fun playing the 'what if' game with you!


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie POV

How unfair is life, I meet the most incredible man of my life and as he's kissing my hand my car gets repo'd. Not only is this man breath takingly beautiful he has my ultimate dream car. I try to make a joke on how it's a hunk of metal to the hunk of man.

I get into my dream car with a dream of a man. As soon as he starts the engine all my senses are on overload. Even though I close my eyes, I can see this man sitting next to me in my minds eye. Not only can I see him, I can smell his cologne. He is intoxicating. I can feel the rumble of the car in every nerve ending in my body. I can only imagine how those lips taste. I keep breathing trying to keep myself under control; it has been along time since I have been on sensory overload. I bit my bottom lip in order to keep the pleasure from escaping me. I am broken out of my nirvana when Ranger opens my door and offers his hand to me.

"Oh that is the best hunk of metal that I have ever ridden in, thank you." I put my hand in his and get a jolt of electricity through me.

"Come, I haven't been here in a while and I am sure I will be yelled at for being gone for so long." He says.

We walk into the café when I realize where he has taken me. Oh this is going to be good.

"Mia Bella!" Aunt Teresa yells through the place as she comes up to me and wraps me into one of her all encompassing hugs.

"Aunt Teresa, how are you?" I laugh in response to her.

I am shouldn't be shocked but I am. She's related to this warm, friendly woman.

"Mia Bella, look on who you brought with you guerriero, how do you know my god daughter?" She asks Ranger

I speak before he gets a chance to "Aunt Teresa, you know Ranger?"

"Yes yes, this was the young man I was telling you I wanted you to meet a few months ago." I remember her telling me about him. She told me how strong he was of body and mind. How she thought he was the perfect match for me. Which is odd because she is the only member of our family that hasn't tried to find me a husband, and in essence she really didn't she said he was a match for me, not husband.

"I remember Aunt T, so how's Uncle Joe?" I thought maybe I could divert the flow of conversation from match making to family affairs. Ranger just lifts h

"That man, you know him" she waves her hands as she talks, just like an Italian. "Damn town wants all of his time and attention, but he loves it so therefore so do I. Your Dad was just here yesterday having lunch with him. We talked about you, you know we miss seeing you beautiful face around here. Joe too, they are coming for lunch again tomorrow you should stop by and make them happy." She tells me then she focuses her attention to Ranger.

"And you my gentle guerriero, where have you been?" Asking him gently.

"Ah Jefe de Cocina, I got the building up and running. Plus the other locations take a lot of my time and attention." He tried to explain.

"Excuses… you must come to see me so that I can feed you properly." She gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"So about this feeding you mention where would you like for us to sit?" He asks her.

"Oh Mia Bella knows where she's to sit and since you are here with her you will go with her." She tells us.

I grab him by the hand and led him into the kitchen and find the little table for family. After we get ourselves situated he raises just one eye brow. "So this seems to be a small world, this is your Aunts or is that God Mother's restaurant Babe?"

"Yea, Uncle Joe is Daddy's best friend. They've been friends since they were in the crib together. I love hearing the stories of all the mischief they've gotten into through the years. These incidents are so legendary in the 'Burg they got their own name, and not for just one thing it was for their teen years, the Plum Juniak Mayhem of the 1970s." I start to giggle.

"Let me get this straight your God Father is the Mayor of Trenton, Joe Juniak?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Yea, that's Uncle Joe. So now that you know who my cousin is and my Aunt T and Uncle Joe. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? I know, why don't you tell me why your mother named you Ranger."

He lets out a loud belly laugh, once he gets his self in order, "I can't remember the last time I've laughed this much. You are a breath of fresh air. My mother didn't name me Ranger, it is a nickname from my time in the service. My name is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso."

"I'm glad I'm entertaining for you." I feel a little insulted. "So what does your family call you?"

"Oh Querida you are not entertainment you are many things and I can't wait to learn about each and every part of you." He says as he sweeps a loose curl behind my ear.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Translation: mia bella - my beautiful in Italian

guerriero – warrior in Italian

Jefe de Cocina – head chef in Spanish

Querida – Darling in Spanish


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger POV

I don't know how this incredible creature sitting in front of me could think of her self as just 'entertainment'. In this minute amount of time I have known her she has blown my expectations of almost anyone I have every met. Everything I have seen so far has been bittersweet. Sweet because of how incredibly I seem to be drawn to her, bitter because I NEED more and there doesn't seem that I will have enough time. I need to combine all those years being strategic artist with those younger years spent appreciating the nuances of the beauty of woman together to have this woman in front of me.

"Mi familia calls me Carlos since my father is also Ricardo. It would _please_ me greatly if you would also call me Carlos." As I say this to her I grab her hand and run my thumb across the underside of her wrist I see her inhale as I do this. I hope that I affect her as much as she affects me.

"Well since it would please you then I guess I will have to call you Carlos. I noticed that you have already called me Babe, but if you ever feel like some diversity you can call me Stephanie or Steph." She just gives me a bright smile.

We chatted through our meal, we didn't even order but the food was just brought to us. The conversation never faltered, it flowed from topics of our families, my large one to her small one, and then to my time in the Army hence my nickname and she told me about her job selling lingerie. She even laughed at me when I got a twinkle in my eye imaging her in some delicate pieces, then she told me it was granny panties, thankfully I will keep my mental memory of her in her underwear. We talked about my company, how it came to be and my dreams for the future and about how she is looking for a job since the feds closed it down. With her smile, disposition and her family connection to the mayor and the bond office I am sure she would do wonders in my company.

"You know my offer to help earlier doesn't have to be for only a ride. I do have a company that I think you would fit into quite well. I think meeting you today was kismet. Not only would my clients respond to your warm smile rather than the stony exteriors of myself and my men. Not only that you have roots and connections in the community. Will you work for me and give my company what I never knew it was missing until I met you?" I am so hopeful she will accept so that I can see her everyday and learn everything about this goddess. She seems to think my offer over and I can see the myriad of emotions flow over her face. She is very expression-ative, such a difference from me and my men.

"Oh Carlos, I know I just had my car repo'd and I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but for some reason I don't want a pity job." She said looking down at our joined hands then quietly said "especially from you".

"Pity, no I don't think I can claim that as an emotion I am feeling for you. I know that it has only been a couple hours, but I taken with you. Your beauty is beyond skin deep it is soul deep and I can see it. I need you in my life, in what ever way you are comfortable being in it. Dios, I can't believe I am telling you these things. But I am and hope like hell it isn't scaring you away." I don't think I could be considered a coward considering the missions I have been on, but I don't think I can look in her eyes and see that I have scared her and she doesn't want to be in my life.

"Oh Carlos, your not scaring me away, these past couple of hours have been amazing." I lift my head and look at her as my fear is wiped away by her answer.

"I can see your scared, what is it Querida?" I can see her take a deep breath and gather her self in order to respond.

"I am scared that this isn't real, that you will get to know me and won't have anything to do with me. Only a couple of hours and you have made such an impact on being near me. I'm not ready to let you go yet and that in and of itself is very scary." She admits.

"Babe, I'm not ready to let you go either. How about we finish up here and I show you around my business and we can figure out together where you want to work." At my words an incredible smile lights her face and a twinkle in her eye that should never leave her face.

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Translation: Mi familia – My family

Querida – Sweetheart


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie POV

We finished eating my Aunt's incredible food. Yea, my Mother has her claims on being the best cook in the 'Burg but she doesn't realize she's got nothing on my Aunt T's Culinary GENIUS! Mmmmm this meal seems to be on another level of awesomeness, maybe it's because of the company at the table. I know some of the European countries try eating with all there senses, some how Carlos hits that sixth sense which increases the other five. I couldn't stop my self from moaning through most of the meal, which increases the intensity in his eyes. But after we both disclosed that we are both feeling something incredible and not ready to be away from the other has increased the reverence of our feelings. Damn these feelings are the makings of fairytales, this doesn't really happen to people but here and I pray it brings us our own Happy Ever After!

After we got settled back into his massive machine, I mean car. Sigh, this man makes me smh he is awe-inspiring. As we drive towards the business district, which isn't very far from the café and the bonds office he held my hand which he rested on the arm rest between our seats. Neither of us talking he is concentrating on driving while I'm in the state of pure bliss from our meal, his car and his presences. He parallel parks next to an ordinary office building, it looks like it's about 7 floors, it looks really basic and boring so not what I expected from him, hmm very mysterious. He parks and walks around to help me out of the car, such a gentleman. As we walk through the double doors we walk into a very elegant but understated reception area. I twirl around in the entry way which kind of makes me wish I was wearing a skirt so that it could bellow out while I twirled. I stop and see an amused look on Carlos' face but then it's gone when he throws his keys to the guy I noticed at the desk off to the side of the room. Wow is this guy huge, he look like he took so much gym candy he could make the governator cry and fast he caught those keys like he expected them to come flying at his face. Oh but his face, he looked so young, fresh out of army basic training with his military cut hair and dimpled cheeks.

I can see the Ranger persona envelope Carlos he just nods his head, puts his hand to my back and guides me to the left to a very executive looking conference room. "Babe, this is the largest conference room in the building and we use it for any visitors that are here. If they don't work here they don't get further than this room."

"Wow, does that mean this is as far as I go?" I asked him.

"No you're my Babe, and when you are working here you will be able to go anywhere." He broke into his panty drenching smile. Seriously smiles like that should come with a warning ahead of time.

He guided me back out of the conference room back through the reception area to another door, when he opened it; there were a fleet of black SUVs. "These are the work vehicles, the employee's are assigned a vehicle which they can use for personal use. You never know what can happen and each of these has tracking devices on them so we are able to be each others back up anytime of the day or night." He explained while he closed the door.

Guiding us back to the entry across the doors to the outside is an elevator which opened as we walked up like the elevator was waiting on us. We walk into the elevator when I notice there are no buttons to push for other floors. He must have sensed my curiosity cause he just answered "This elevator only goes to the 5th floor. If anyone tried to break in it would take them to where my men are and they would never get any further. If we were breached the elevator and be shut down trapping anyone in it. There are stairs but they are only accessible through the parking garage."

We arrive at the 5th floor, but before the doors open you can hear some sort of commotion. "Is that normal?" I asked him as the doors opened.

He just laughed, "No, I suspect there was a gathering in the control room and while we were on the way up they all tried to disperse much like a stampede of elephants. I'm going to have to set up a training exercise on how to be covert."

There must have been that invisible magical force field cause when Carlos walked out of the elevator poof he was Ranger again. "Babe, welcome to Rangeman."

I scanned the room and see a bunch of cubicles with offices along the wall to the right was some break room and in the far corner there was a office that kind of looked like a fish bowl. It was all glass and had so many monitors it was like a sports junkie's wet dream. All of a sudden a door slammed open next to the break room and there stood my dark angel from my past. He was scowling at Carlos, then looked at me and opened his arms for me. I took off running and leaped into his arms, holding this harden man that had been there for me during a bad time in my life. I held on to him like he was going to go up in smoke like he did all those years ago.

"Fie" his voice was quiet but since there wasn't any noise on the whole floor it seemed to echo throughout the room.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Thank you one and all who are sticking with my stories and those who have just starting reading them. I hope it's worthy of your time! Much love and kudos to Margaret, she's the best when it comes to scheming up ideas!

Translation: smh (shakes my head) *this one is for you Margaret!


	9. Chapter 9

Ranger POV

When that door flew open and he glared at me I could feel the weight of his power that every one of his enemies felt before their demise. I don't understand why he was so angry, when I started to move Babe behind me she just took off running towards him and into his arms. This is something I never thought was possible but seeing her in another man's arms made me realize that I can be jealous.

Along with the jealousy I had questions, many many questions and I'll be damn if I'm not going to get the answers. How in the hell do they know each other? They are from different walks of life. How does she seem to be so comfortable in his arms? Why was he glaring at me? Are they lovers? Will I just be on the side life of her life? Can I live seeing the two of them together every day?

I try to shake off the self doubt. Shit another feeling I never thought I would have, now that's two in a matter of minutes. I want to rip her from his arms and hold her close to me, to feel the electricity that was between us like it was just moments before. I walked closer to them and I may have even let out a little growl to let him know my own disproval. He can glare all he wants, but I'm not going to be pushed off to the side. She is incredible and I want her in MY life.

She breaks the hug, and then kisses the tattoo on his face. She is completely unfazed by it and gives him another quick hug. Finally she steps back for a second but she grabs his hand like he is going to leave her. She looks up at me with the brightest smile; I want to be the one to put that smile on her face. But since I'm not I want to make sure that her smile never leaves her face.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk, I mean if that will be a problem? We could just go back downstairs, if that's ok with you?" she asks of me. Again I'll give this woman anything she wants, even if it's not me. Then it dawns on me she's not asking him, she's asking me.

"Yea Babe, you two can go to my office. It will be private in there." He looks at me with an understanding that there will be no cameras and no microphones. The two of them can talk, hopefully just talk. I can't believe I gave them access to a couch. Shit I'm loosing it. I lead the way to my office, even though he knows the way. I want to make sure she knows where it is. I want to show her my office, one of my inner sanctums and it's going to be filled in my mind of visions of the two of them together. I really need to get a grasp on this jealousy thing it's not going to do any good for my image.

I open the door to let her step in but as she crosses the threshold she lets go of his hand and walks in. I reach in and turn on the light. She stands there for a second to let her eyes adjust and takes in the sight before her. It isn't much, when you walk in there is a little sitting area with a couch, two wingback chairs, a coffee table and end tables in there usual places. The whole back wall is filled with TVs, when I am working I keep he monitors on most of them. Stepping further into my office is my desk with the typical set up of desk, chair, computer and two chairs sitting in front of the desk. Behind it is another wall, but this one is bookshelf. One that runs from ceiling to floor and wall to wall, just looking at it you would never know that there is hidden door that goes to my private bathroom. She walks through the sitting area touching the fabric of the chairs and couch. The she walks behind my desk to see what kind of books are in the bookshelf. She looks like she is awe of it all. She just soaks it all in, maybe there is a chance for me. Maybe he doesn't have a chance I am after all Ricardo Carlos 'Ranger' Mañoso. Let him worry about getting the girl, she's been mine all day so far.

My Babe turned around and looks at me. "I know you are probably wondering how we know each other, and you have been very generous with me. But if you could give us a little time to talk I will answer your questions. Well any that I can, thank you for everything today. I can't begin to tell you how incredible you have been and now finding him again…" She just shakes her head not finishing her sentence.

"It's not a problem Babe. If you need anything he knows where to find me." I walk out of my office and close the door. I lean up against the door and close my eyes for a moment wondering where in the hell I can ship him without any reprisal from it. Shaking that thought off, I know I need information so I head to Tank's office; he is my second in commands. I rap on the door once and walk in. Tank looks up from his mound of paperwork.

"Find out how they know each other." I turn and walk out of his office and head down to the gym. I need to work out my jealousy and doubt.

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie POV

My Hector, well he's really not mine but he was my savior at one time and now I'm hugging him again. All the years that have gone by and I feel just as safe as I did in his arms as I did back then. Falling back into old habits I kiss the tattooed tears on his face and give him another quick hug. I grabbed his hand and bring him with me over to Carlos. I know that if he didn't want to go with me he wouldn't he never denied a request I had before except when he left my life without any explanation. But I'll be damn if I'm going to let him walk way from me again.

I smile up at Carlos, I am so happy I have met this man and in doing so I have found my dark angel again. I hope there is somewhere I can talk to Hector, but I have already imposed on Carlos good graces already but I still have to ask, so I do. "Do you have somewhere we can talk, I mean if that will be a problem? We could just go back downstairs, if that's ok with you?"

I hold my breath for his response, "Yea Babe, you two can go to my office. It will be private in there." I notice that they look each other in the eye and have a silent conversation.

He leads me through the cubicles to another door, which I am assuming is his office. He opens the door, but leaves it for me to walk through. It is done in the same style as the rest of the building I have seen so far masculine but elegant. I can't help but to touch everything I can. It's like it brings me closer to Carlos. I look at the wall of books, and it dawns on me how intelligent this man is and that's if he has only read a quarter of these books. I wonder if there isn't anything he couldn't do, and some of it I can't wait to find out on how well he does. Crap, I can't think like that he's going to be my boss, and while he said he is interested I'm not sure if we want the same things from each other.

Mentally shaking those internal thoughts from my brain I focus on the here and now. I am sure he has to be confused on what is going on. His patience with me is just expanding leaps and bounds. I turn and look at him to say "I know you are probably wondering how we know each other, and you have been very generous with me. But if you could give us a little time to talk I will answer your questions. Well any that I can, thank you for everything today. I can't begin to tell you how incredible you have been and now finding him again…" I just shake my head, I can't vocalize my emotions. I've never been good at it, but here I am trying to explain.

As I have come to learn from Carlos, he is gracious "It's not a problem Babe. If you need anything he knows where to find me." He just walks out of his office and closes the door.

I turn to look at my long lost friend and start to feel the anger of the years he's been missing from my life. "Where in the fuck have you been? Why did you leave me? You said you would always be there for me. WHERE WERE YOU?"

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.


	11. Chapter 11

**Self Pity**

**By D.H. Lawrence**

I never saw a wild thing

sorry for itself.

A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough

without ever having felt sorry for itself.

Hector POV

It's not been an easy life for me; there have been very few positives in my life. Mostly this has been my choice. I have a very loving familia growing up, that was one of my positives. Because of the love I have for mi familia I vowed to protect them always. So I chose at a very young age the best protection I could provide for them is to join the deadliest gang I could find. Everyone knew who was a member of this gang and not to fuck with them or their familias. I gave up my soul for their protection; I would give that and much more for them.

I have hunted, I have maimed and I have killed. I was the enforcer in the beginning, I was scrawny but wiry. This was valuable in misleading others; they would be ignorant of the death and damage I would bring to them. Once I was given an assignment nothing would deter me. I would execute not only the assignment but often the person too. I built a name for my self, ángel de la muerte.

Because I excelled at every assignment the OGs gave me I climbed the gangster ladder, you know corporate ladder but with bad asses, from being an enforcer to being a capitán, then to a vice-presidente. But when a member of a faction gang killed our presidente, I took to the streets and eliminated every member of that gang. Which put me in the highest position of power; I became the presidente when I was 21.

There were something's that was instilled in our gang and it was old school thinking; one of them was you don't hurt women or children. This is why I picked this gang, I knew my familia would be protected and there was a type of honor among these thieves and murders. When I happened upon a disturbing scene at a pastry shop while I was walking in the suburbs of Trenton I knew I had to extract my deadly vengeance.

There was a scream I had never heard before and never want to hear again. The amount of pain I brought to our enemies never equaled the pain in that scream. It brought me to that pastry shop, I saw a man zipping up his pants as he walked out with a package under his arm. I know that look of satisfaction of a sick and twisted man. Instead of going after him, I heard the whimpering inside the shop. I get inside and look to find who this pedazo de chit hurt. I find her behind the display case, blood around her as she just sat there crying. She looks up at me and stuns me with her blue eyes; I feel the pain behind them all the way to my dark soul. I put my hands up in order to show her I mean her no harm. She wraps herself into a small ball and backs away from me.

"Angel dañado, I mean you no harm. I wish only to help." And help her I did, not only that night but for the next 8 years. No one knew of my connection to her besides mi familia. I kept her out of the gangs radar. I would just slip away to where ever she was, the 'burg, college and so forth. My underlings just thought I had a pieza de arranque on the side. This kind of helped me because it was uncommon knowledge that I am gay. There had been questions on why I didn't have a compañera, especially through my way to the top. But no one knew that I was gay and no one knew of my friendship with my Fie. Seems like a strange nickname, but that's what I have called her since that night. It was her friendship and unwavering support that lead me to college while she attended. She received her bachelors degree in business, mine is in computers.

Her own familia was loco at the time. She wouldn't tell me who harmed her, but I heard a couple of days later that she had been ground because someone had written about her in the men's bathroom stalls through out their little town. Her madre is a domineering puta, if my kind hearted Fie would have let me I would tear her apart with my bare hands. But my Fie who calls me her dark angel, her savior won't let me harm anyone she says she doesn't want her to be the cause of anymore suffering on my soul. It was this puta of a madre's reason why I wasn't in mi Fie's life anymore.

The heartache of being out of her life made me realize I had changed and I couldn't be in the gang anymore. I am the only presidente of a gang to walk away not only with my life but the life of mi familias still intact. This is to say that the enforcers or vice presidentes were so lucky, but the capitáns had a coming to Hector moment and they realized how futile it was to keep coming at me. Not only was it pointless but it wouldn't be beneficial to their health. So I walked, it was about this time that mi Tia Ella went to work for a company called Rangeman. She set up an interview for me with the owner Ranger Mañoso. I had heard of him from the under belly of the organized crime world. He was considered to be a BAMF. When I meet with him we came to an understanding. He was in charge but I was left on my own. He would only suggest I do something and I would take it under advisement. But at the same time if he had need of me, I was there for him knowing that my Tia Ella held him in high regards.

Seeing my Fie again in the monitors was heart stopping. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her in the elevator with Ranger. How in the hell did they know each other? Why in the hell was she here? She looked incredible, even through the monitors I could see the sparkle of life that was still in her eyes. It has taken me some time but after that bittersweet night, where she was hurt but came into my life, to put that sparkle back in those hypnotic blue eyes but it was still there.

I ran up to the fifth floor and slammed the door open glaring at Ranger. Hoping he realized that he was not to fool around with mi Fie. When she turned to see what the noise was she just blinked at me then took off in a run into my arms that I held out for her. Once she was in my arms it was if my soul found peace again. She always had a soothing affect on me, but after so many years away from her I had forgotten what an incredible feeling it was having her hug me. She did something she has always done but that no one else ever did, not even my familia, she kissed my tattooed tears. She followed it up with another hug and grabbed my hand as she didn't want me to leave. I allowed her this because I was not ready to be away from her.

She started speaking with Ranger, "Do you have somewhere we can talk, I mean if that will be a problem? We could just go back downstairs, if that's ok with you?" so sweet but unsure of herself.

If he knew what was good for him he won't deny mi Fie, "Yea Babe, you two can go to my office. It will be private in there."

Ranger and I exchange looks, and I understand he is giving us our privacy. I nod my understanding of his allowance. He guides her through to his office, and opens the door for her to go into and explore. And she does with her eyes wide taking it all in while she touches everything. She still has that naivety, that pure innocence even with that night that hangs in her past. This is just one of the many reasons why I love her.

I see her mentally shaking her head, she doesn't realize how easy of a read she is, you always know where you stand with her. No guessing no plotting from her what you see is what you get with her. Again she is refreshing from the people that have been in my life. She turns and looks at Ranger. There is an electric current between those two and he doesn't realize it yet but he and I are going to have a coming to Hector meeting. He will come to understand how to treat her, BAMF or not no one messes with mi Fie. Her manners that she has always had shines through once again, "I know you are probably wondering how we know each other, and you have been very generous with me. But if you could give us a little time to talk I will answer your questions. Well any that I can, thank you for everything today. I can't begin to tell you how incredible you have been and now finding him again…" She humbles me; I know exactly how she feels. There are no words for this overwhelming feeling

Ranger answers correctly, "It's not a problem Babe. If you need anything he knows where to find me." He just walks out of his office and closes the door.

She turns towards me and I can see the anger in her eyes, then she lights into me, "Where in the fuck have you been? Why did you leave me? You said you would always be there for me. WHERE WERE YOU?"

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich. The poem is by D.H. Lawerence if it seems similar it is the poem from the movie GI Jane.

From me to you Margaret… a little bit of Hector POV…. Big Dopey Dreamy Sigh!

Translation: familia - family

ángel de la muerte – Angel of Death

OGs – Original Gangsters

Capitán - Captin

Presidente - president

pedazo de chit – piece of shit

angel dañado – damaged angel

pieza de arranque – piece of snatch

compañera – girlfriend

loco – crazy

madre – mother

puta – bitch

BAMF – Bad Ass Mother Fucker


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie POV

I can feel the rhino mode starting to kick up and I never want to be like that with Hector. I take a deep breath and while I let it out I just sink into the couch. Damn it's so soft and cozy, this couch is better than my bed. Mmmmm Carlos on this couch the things I bet he could do to me on it, oh wait I'm getting side tracked. I focus back to Hector, but now he is squatting in front of me with his small grin like he knows what I'm thinking. Oh crap I hope I didn't say any of that out loud. Now he just breaks into laughter, so I gave him my best 'burg glare. "No, no laughter from you, what the hell?"

"Fie, seeing you again no words are worthy of the happiness that I feel." He says to me.

I just hug him but while we are hugging I whisper "then why did you leave me? Was I not enough of a friend for you? Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. I want my Hector back; I miss my friend, my savior, my dark angel."

"You have never and will never do anything wrong. I just wanted you to have a chance to have the happiness you deserve, without my darkness tainting your future." He whispered back.

"That's bull shit, how am I ever supposed to be happy knowing that you are out there in the world and I don't get to talk to you? I have missed you for the last 4 years, 152 days. I have played that last conversation over and over in my mind trying to figure out why you left. But please, please my Hector don't leave me again. You can't leave again will kill me. Please…. Please Hector… please don't leave… please." I know I'm begging I just don't care I can't be without him in my life. Now seeing him again, I know I won't survive any kind of life without him in it and that thought alone breaks me down into tears.

He gathers me up in his arms and sits down on the couch while I curl up into him soaking up his strength. He has always had this inner strength that I have admire and at times envied. Even when he wasn't in my day to day life I have borrowed from it to use against what ever I was dealing with. No more so then when I had to deal with the Dick, and now when I'm out of work. His borrowed strength is what has kept me going time and time again.

He whisper in Spanish to me, "Lo siento, lo siento. No voy a salir de nuevo. No, no puedo estar lejos de su amistad más bien. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y te he hecho daño. Lo siento, por favor perdóname Fie. Por favor, perdóname."

It took some time but I calmed, it was as if my body realized he isn't going anywhere. I couldn't help but fall asleep while I was enveloped with the safety and comfort of being near Hector again. I have missed him, plain and simple I have missed my friend. As I came into aware of my surroundings I noticed I was still curled up on Hector and he was speaking to Carlos, however they were speaking Spanish so I couldn't understand them. But I could tell by the tone of there voices that neither were happy. The tension in the room was thick; I hope I could put them both at ease a bit. Hector has been a very important person in my life and I am eager to find out what is between Carlos and me.

I as I start to sit up the conversation has stopped. I blink a few times, and then try to wipe the gunk from my eyes from my crying fit and sleep. Then put a smile on my face and say "Hi guys, are you two behaving?"

At the same time they both reply with one eye brow lift and a single word "Babe" and "Fie". I just had to roll my eyes, as I go to stand up; Carlos extends his hand to help me.

As I stand I said, "Ok", I turn my attention to Hector, "this is as much your story as it is mine to tell. I would like for you to stay while I explain to Carlos. Besides I'm not ready for you to go up in smoke and leave again, do you want to stay while we talk?" I asked him. He just nods his head once.

I can see the confusion on Carlos' beautiful face. I address Hector again. "This will mean I will have to share a couple of your secrets will you are ok with that?" He nods his head again.

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Translate: Lo siento, lo siento. No voy a salir de nuevo. No, no puedo estar lejos de su amistad más bien. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y te he hecho daño. Lo siento, por favor perdóname Fie. Por favor, perdóname. - I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I won't leave you again. Never, I can't be away from your friendship anymore either. I only want the best for you and I have hurt you. I am so sorry, please Fie forgive me. Please forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranger POV

Trying to work through my jealousy and doubt out on the punching bag doesn't seem to work. I just keep thinking about so many 'what if's' it seems unreal that there is this incredible woman out there who makes my body beg for her but my mind too. But that this quick connection that I have found with her has been interrupted by one of my own men. After taking this aggression out for an hour I decide the only way I am going to put my mind at ease, and hopefully get back on track of knowing all about my Babe is to talk to both of them. She did say that she would answer my questions.

After a quick clean up I went back to the 5th floor, I went to Tank to get an update from his research.

"Report" I barked out as I step into his office.

"Nothing Ranger, I couldn't find anything linking those two together. When I did the preliminary search and couldn't find anything I called down to Miami and had Silvio do an in-depth search. He couldn't find anything either. They obviously know each other, but there doesn't seem to be a time or place where their lives seem to have crossed paths. I'm sorry man, but we will keep searching." He says while shaking his head.

There isn't any thing for me to say in response to that, so I just turn around and walk out of his office. And turn my attention to my office that houses the two that do have the answers.

I knock once and open the door, it does seem a bit odd to knock on my own door in my own building of my own company but that is what I am reduced too. I steal my nerves and wipe the emotions off of my face as I walk through the door way.

The scene before me shakes me to my core. Hector is holding my Babe lovingly in his arms as she is asleep. I can see the tear stains on her beautiful face and a rage builds from deep within me.

My questions start rapidly firing at him. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿Por qué ha estado llorando?"

He answered very calmly and very quietly, if I was a lesser man I would have been scared but my rage at seeing her in his arms like this takes away from any fear I could possible feel from him at this time. "Va a bajar la voz para que no asusta y despierta ella. ¿Entiendes?"

He is right I don't want to scare her, but it seems as if I have woken her, I see her start to move as she wipes her eyes, then she looks at the both of us, smiles and says "Hi guys, are you two behaving?"

She is so darn adorable it was hard not to chuckle at her, so I raise one eye brow and said the only response that was fitting "Babe" and I'll be damn if that s.o.b. didn't do the same thing but with his response of "Fie". I swore that my intel on him was that he was gay, how in the hell do I feel like I am competting with him?

She just rolled her eyes and moved to stand up, I extended my hand so that I could get her out of his arms with all the depseration that I felt. She should only be in mine. She stood up and said "Ok" she looked back at Hector, "this is as much your stor as it is mine to tell. I would like for you to stay while I explain to Carlos. Besides I'm not ready for you to go up in smoke and leave again, do you want to stay while we talk?" she asked him and he just nodded his head once. Again with the hell feeling rolling over me again, she speaks in perfect english and he understsands, and why would he ever leave her? I saw the love he has for her on his face when I came in and he left her? Dumbass! Maybe I still have a chance with my Babe, of course I do she is MY Babe.

She looks back at me for a moment the speaks again to Hector again. "This will mean I will have to share a couple of your secrect are you ok with that?" Again he just nods his head. Well I already figured one out, he understands english.

She nodded back to him then turned her attention fully back to me. She walks up to me while staring into my eyes with her memorizing blue eyes while she places a hand over my heart. "I know I have already said this but thank you for all the kindness you have shown me today. And as I promised I will answer your questions, but first I will explain a few thing but I need you to sit and listen while I get this all out. It won't be easy for me, but I need more of your patience that you have shown me today and just listen until I get it all out. Will you do that for me Carlos?"

I know I am not a man of many words or emotions but the only thing I seem able to do is nod my head and answer with "Babe" again.

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Translation:

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ¿Por qué ha estado llorando? - What in the hell is going on here? What did you do to her? Why has she been crying?

Va a bajar la voz para que no asusta y despierta ella. ¿Entiendes? - You will lower your voice so that you do not scare and wake her. Do YOU understand?


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie POV

With a nod of Carlos head and his one word response, I push him to sit on the chair that is behind him. I take another look at my dark angel, take a deep breath and begin my tale.

"About 13 years ago, my dark angel came into my life, my Hector saved me." He grabbed for my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, so I continue. "I was 17 and working part time at the Tasty Pastry. I was closing up shop, when Joe Morelli came in; he said he was going into the Navy and his Mom wanted cannoli's for his going away celebration. I didn't know it at the time but as I was boxing up what we had, he was locking the front door. In order to make an ugly story short, he took my virginity on the floor behind the cannoli case. I didn't say 'no' but I didn't want to have sex either."

While Hector was still holding my hand, Carlos stood up suddenly and wrapped his strong arms around me. I was in a cocoon of safeness between Carlos' arms, and Hector's support holding my hand. Never have I felt as protected as I do being with these two amazing men.

Feeling the courage to continue I kissed Carlos cheek and gave another squeeze to Hectors hand and walked away from them. I gave them a moment to re-sit. Once they did I continued my story "I said that Hector saved me and he did that night. He heard me crying and became my savior, my dark angel. We had been friends since that time until he left me almost 4 and half years ago." I turn to look at Hector, "and I still don't have a very good answer as to why he left."

"Fie, you had so much going for you, you had finished college got your foot in the door in the fashion world and had such a bright future. What damage would a gangbanger for a best friend do to you and your boyfriend?" he asked me.

I was shocked; he doubted my devotion to our friendship. How could he for a moment think of himself as just a gangbanger? Wait, he said boyfriend, what boyfriend? "What boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Your Momma, she told me that you had a boyfriend and he was planning to ask you to marry him. That he was making a name for himself as an attorney, and was going to work his way to becoming Governor, maybe even President. She said that our friendship meant so much to you that you didn't want to hurt my feelings to tell me about him. I have to tell you Fie that hurt. I told you about things that I never told anyone, I couldn't believe you wouldn't tell me about that part of your life." He turned from me.

I moved around him and took his face in my hands "Hector, I wasn't dating anyone. Not at that time. Mom wanted me to date so lawyer but I didn't really want to. But I was so lonely after you wouldn't return my calls or see me I kind of went on that date. And trust me there is no way that twat-waffle will ever become Governor. I can't believe that I was in such a low spot in my life that I married that ass-clown. The ink wasn't even dry on our marriage license when I found him doing Joyce on my brand new dining room table. But the ruckus I caused of our divorce will guarantee him for no political backing for the rest of his life." When I mentioned Joyce I saw the look of disgust across his face, he knew all about the trouble that bitch caused in my life.

"Fie you know I love you but that mother of yours is a puta. She knew I only wanted the best for you that's why she used your future and my past to keep me away from you. Her only saving grace is that she's your mother or else you really don't want to know what I want to do to her." He was seething; you can see the fury that was vibrating off of him as he paced the room. I moved to comfort him, but Carlos stopped me. When I looked at him he just shook his head no. He thinks it's unsafe, that my savior would hurt me but I know better. I know this man's soul and it is beautiful and caring I am safe with him. So I just shook my head back to Carlos, and I can see the concern in his eyes. I walk up to Hector and wrapped my arms around his neck waiting for his fist to unclench and wrap around me.

"I know Hec, you only wanted the best for me, always have…" I whisper in his ear.

He took a deep breathe "siempre será" he finally responded.

Once he is back in control of himself I stepped away from him. And find myself wrapped back into Carlos' arms. As he whispered in my ear "Él puede ser su ángel de la oscuridad, pero creo que tú eres el ángel de luz. Si traslada la luz no sólo de mi vida sino la de su mejor amigo. Me sorprendes."

* * *

A/N: The characters contained in this story are not mine; I make no money out of this adventure. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of writing it and hopefully providing entertainment to you the reader! For the one who makes money of these characters please see Janet Evanovich.

Translation:

puta – bitch

siempre será – always will

Él puede ser su ángel de la oscuridad, pero creo que tú eres el ángel de luz. Si traslada la luz no sólo de mi vida sino la de su mejor amigo. Me sorprendes. - He may be your dark angel but I think you are the angel of light. You bring your light not only to my life but to that of your bestfriend. You amaze me.


End file.
